Tube lamps, e.g., fluorescent lamps, are easily broken or scratched. These properties of the tube lamps must be considered with respect to transportation of the tube lamps. Special packages for the tube lamps are required to prevent the tube lamps from being damaged due to collision or squeeze during transportation.